


Yield for Nothing

by FiveFootFrankie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: GraveRobber - Freeform, M/M, Repo The Genetic Opera, Repo! The Genetic Opera - Freeform, repo man - Freeform, you don't have to see Repo to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: In the near future, organ failure has crippled the globe. From this wake a market erected. And you can finance your bones and your kidneys, but best you be punctual with making your payments, lest it be you on the concrete below.Castiel, has been caged up like a monster by his overbearing father, and it's time for him to venture out into the world that's just as sick as he is.Graverobber, can be found stealing Zydrate and selling it.Deep in the graveyard, their fates will intertwine.





	Yield for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm bad at writing descriptions.   
> You don't have to watch Repo! The Genetic Opera to read this story. It is loosely based on the plot but doesn't follow it exactly. I suggest you watch Repo though. It's a horror musical and it's awesome and horrible at the same time (it's pretty gory though, so be aware)
> 
> For those of you who haven't seen Repo! People get surgery to replace organs when they fail, but they also get surgery for fun/fashion. Zydrate is a painkiller used when you have surgery. It's highly addictive and a street version, extracted from the nose of dead bodies is available. (they don't really specify where the Licsenced Zydrate comes from, but probably the same place)

Castiel sat in his room staring out his window as he had done countless times before, wishing that he could be outside. The boy had never been allowed outside.

He watched his brother, Lucifer, leave through the passage that leads to their family tomb and out of the house into the graveyard outside. Castiel turned away from the window and slumped on his bed. Desolate graveyards were practically all that was left of Sanitarium Island, besides the town square and the GeneCo building. 

“Castiel, what are you doing up? It’s late,” his father asked, walking into the room. “It’s time for your medicine, and you should be in bed,” he scolded, handing the boy a cup of water and a small, blue pill. 

“I’m sorry, Father. I couldn’t sleep.”

Michael gave Castiel a look like he didn’t believe him, but he let it slide, taking the cup from the teenager’s hands and setting it on the nightstand. “Go to bed,” he said, leaving and turning out the light. 

Castiel rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep, staring out his widow and the screens outside, constantly lit up and visible from his window. 

  
  


Across the graveyard, a boy, not much older than Castiel, thought he hit the jackpot. Through a hole in the ground, he could see a mass grave. He knew he could score Zydrate in their for days, all he had to do was find the way in, but time was running out, he had to get home soon. He fled, promising himself to return the next night to try to find a way in. 

The boy of only 19 hurried home, careful to avoid any alleyways. He’d spent so much time looking for an entrance, he hadn’t been able to score any Z and he didn’t want any of the scalpel sluts to see him when he was dry.

He was known on the streets as Graverobber, illegal dealer of street Zydrate extracted from the dead. It was best not to be known by your real name. That way none of the GenCops could ever hunt him down, even if they wanted to, and it was too dark on the streets of Sanitarium Island at night for anyone to be able to recognize him during the day. The Graverobber was a mystery. In the past, other Graverobbers could be found a purchased from at any time of day, so they could increase their collection and selling time, as well as decrease the possibility of being caught by the GenCops who patrolled the alleys at night. This Graverobber was different though. He could only be found in the dead of the night, and he would sometimes disappear without a trace to places unknown. Many people had theories that he was a vampire who hid out in the deepest crypts during the day. These street scum and scalpel sluts couldn’t even fathom where he truly spent his time. No, they had all become too self absorbed long ago. Where he truly spent his time, and his hard earned money, was a total mystery to all of them. 


End file.
